Girl In The Excess
by Der Engel Der Illusionen
Summary: 2 Si bien Sakura era su hermana mayor, tambien era una especie de demonio al que Sasuke no podia evitar amar con locura... INCESTO. Tematica fuerte. Capitulo especial Up! Editado.
1. Cap I: La Uchiha Prodigio Regresa

**Girl In The Excess**

**Rango:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemon, racismo, Lenguaje obsceno, INCESTO, Muertes de personajes, entre otras.

**Nota De Autora:** Les recomiendo que antes de leer este fic, lean mi fic de prologo… **She's Just Bad** no es necesario pero si pueden mejor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo I:** La Uchiha Prodigio, Regresa

...

_.-¿Te gusta como lo hago Sasuke?.- Le preguntaba con inocencia un tanto fingida a su hermano de 10 años que la miraba avergonzado, sorprendido y con algo de miedo, sabia perfectamente que a pesar de su edad, ella era todo menos inocente._

_.- Sakura, ¿Qué haces? tengo miedo.-Dijo el a su hermana de 14 años que lamía su pequeño miembro._

_.- Mírame Sasuke.- Le pidió Sakura firmemente, el obedeció… como siempre lo hacia… y sonrió un poco al ver que ella lo miraba con ternura.- ¿Te gusta lo que hago?.- Sasuke no respondió.- No tienes porque temer yo jamás te haría daño._

_El Sonrió y lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder su mente y de marcar su vida fue un…_

_.- Eres mío Sasuke, que no se te olvide…-Seguido por una pequeña risa llena de maldad._

Sasuke Uchiha de 27 años se despertó sorprendido y asustado, miro alrededor con rapidez esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal, pero no, _gracias a dios_ todo estaba en orden, suspiro relajándose un poco eh intento levantarse mas no pudo, algo se lo impedía, volteo a la izquierda y vio la razón… un brazo rodeaba su cintura, Hmm… sabia a quien le pertenecía, le pertenecía a su esposa Ayumi Uchiha, su esposa desde hace 6 años… la miro con tristeza, la quería pero millones de veces había deseado que fuera… _ella… y seguía deseándolo…_

Retiro el brazo de su esposa con delicadeza, se levanto y salió de la habitación que compartía con esta, bajo las escaleras, llego a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, después solo se quedo pensativo, ido… aun no se recuperaba del shock, había soñado de nuevo con esa noche, no había soñado con eso desde que tenia 17 años y se entero de que _ella_ volvería después de 3 años de ausencia, después de 3 largos años de no saber nada de ella.

…

_10 Años antes_

…

Sasuke Uchiha de 17 años despertó de lo que no sabia si interpretar como un sueño bueno o simplemente una pesadilla, sonrió con pesadez, no había sido del todo un sueño, fue real y a pesar de que fue en un pasado ya lejano, se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer.

Ignorando esto, se levanto de mala gana para ir a bañarse y posteriormente ir a desayunar con su familia, ahora que Sakura no estaba, su vida y la de la familia Uchiha había cambiado bruscamente… para bien, siempre intentaba convencerse.

Sakura Uchiha era su hermana mayor por 4 años, y que desde hace 3 no vivía con ellos, ya que se había ido a hacer la universidad en Francia y desde entonces no sabía nada de ella.

Cerro por un momento los ojos para intentar recordarla o mas bien intentar recordar lo que su presencia inspiraba… no había mucho que pensar, Sakura era realmente mala, muy mala, su presencia inspiraba respeto, su porte era simplemente intimidante, admirable e imponente.

Su hermana era exactamente como su padre, no físicamente, si no su personalidad.

Era seria, reservada, insensible y cruel (había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo), era extremadamente lista e inteligente... simplemente brillante, era tenaz, astuta, audaz, arrogante, se creía superior a los demás, era caprichosa y siempre obtenía lo que quería… Sakura sabia como conseguirlo… sobre todo si era por las malas, a ella le gustaba batallar, le gustaba manipular a la gente, ella simplemente daba miedo… y aun así no dejaba de amarla.

Si, Sakuke estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor desde que tenía 12 o tal ves 10 años, nunca se había puesto a pensarlo, el solo la amaba y ya. Aunque en varias ocasiones llego a preguntarse el porque, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión clara, o que lo dejara tranquilo.

Si bien cuando Sakura se fue (dejándolo a el con el corazón roto y psicológicamente destrozado) había intentado odiarla… no lo logro.

Sakura era difícil de olvidar en especial por todo lo que ella significaba para el, ella había sido su primer todo, su primer beso, su primera ilusión, su primer amor, su primera vez... tan solo su primer todo, la única en su vida… y la verdad era que aunque quisiera no podía estar con nadie, aunque lo intentara, el día que Sakura se fue, se había llevado su corazón con ella.

Una vez que se baño, se seco y termino de cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina, y observo que su familia que ya se encontraba desayunando y sin proponérselo vio la silla que la peli rosa siempre había ocupado, en sus 3 años de ausencia, nadie se había atrevido a sentarse en ella.

Dio los buenos días, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y sin querer observo los rostros de su familia.

Su madre Mikoto se miraba relajada y con su rostro sonriente, cuando Sakura estaba ahí, ella siempre se miraba estresada y tensa.

Jamás entendió el porqué ellas nunca se habían llevado bien.

Itachi en este momento se miraba tranquilo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace unos días se miraba algo alterado, Sasuke levanto la ceja, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención ya que no lo creía importante.

Y su padre por el contrario, siempre se miraba decaído, el siempre había sido muy cercano a Sakura y probablemente a su padre le habría dolido tanto o igual que a él la repentina partida de esta, aunque últimamente a sorpresa de todos, se miraba más animado, nadie sabía el porqué… pero presentía que se trataba de Sakura… ¿preguntaría?... no perdía nada…

.- Papa… ¿sabes algo de Sakura?.- Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que todos lo vieran, Mikoto sorprendida... era muy rara la vez que hablaban de ella, Itachi impresionado, como si lo hubieran atrapado en la movida, y confirmando lo que el menor presentía, su padre lo miro con sospecha.

.- Si, hable con ella la semana pasada.-Contesto con simpleza (sorprendiendo aun mas a todos), pero con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de decirlo, Sasuke no supo porque.

.- ¿Enserio?.- Pregunto de nuevo fingiendo que no se había sorprendido ante la respuesta de el.

.- Si.- Contesto de nuevo con simpleza.- Les manda saludos.- Mintió

.- ¿Como esta?.- Pregunto Mikoto temiendo la respuesta.

.- ¿Hablas mucho con ella papa?.- Le planteo Sasuke una nueva pregunta ignorando la que su madre había echo, sintió un escalofrió, familiar, de esos que siempre tenía con Sakura.

.- Últimamente no.- ¿Últimamente?, pensó Sasuke, había algo que le daba mala espina, su padre ocultaba algo.

.- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Por fin vendrá a fines de año?.- Pregunto el morocho con impaciencia.

.- Porque no era relevante, ella esta bien, no hay mucho que contar, y no… o bueno no lo sé, últimamente ella está algo _ocupada_.- Contesto esto último con una sonrisa pero ausente, todos lo miraron impresionados y un silencio incomodo reino en el comedor.

Y Sasuke ya no pregunto nada… nadie lo hizo…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

.- Oye teme ¿no sabes nada de Sakura-OneeSan?.-Le pregunto Naruto mientras caminaban hacia la preparatoria.

Oneesan… Naruto la llamaba así desde que podía recordarlo, Sakura siempre trato al rubio como hermano menor, pero a la vez como un desconocido, el morocho jamás entendió el porque.

Pero bueno, había muchas cosas que Sasuke no entendía y probablemente jamás lo haría...

.- No, en realidad, mi padre dijo que hablo con ella la semana pasada.

.- ¿Con el tío Fugaku?, hmm, lo entiendo pero y ¿tu? ¿Como es que tú no sabes nada?, eras su hermano preferido ¿no?

Sasuke quiso reír con desesperación, su preferido… claro que era su preferido, pero no exactamente por las razones que Naruto pensaba.

.- Pues, supongo que si

.- ¿Entonces? todavía no lo puedo creer, ya están por cumplirse 3 años de su partida, ¿como puede ser que en todo este tiempo no sepas nada de ella?.

El pelinegro pensaba lo mismo, pero Sakura lo había dejado claro el día que se fue... después de su partida ella corto todo tipo de comunicación con él, en realidad con toda la familia Uchiha a excepción de su padre, que a pesar de preguntarle, nunca decía nada... ¿Porque?... quien sabe.

A pesar del tiempo, no podía evitar pensar que para ella, el solo fue un juego y siempre que pensaba en eso como en este momento, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, ya no, todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo.

Cerro los ojos tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, ya no quería recordar el como le había rogado para que se quedara… para que… mierda, simplemente ya no quería recordarlo.

.- Conoces a Sakura, el misterio siempre formo parte de ella.- Contesto finalmente el Uchiha con simpleza, intentando desviar el tema, no dijo ninguna mentira, era cierto, Sakura era una especie de caja fuerte echa de acero indestructible, cuya contraseña era de un millón de dígitos.

.- Pues si Sakura-Oneesan era misteriosa, era impredecible, recuerdas como…

Y rumbo a la escuela, el pelinegro solo escucho relatos, recuerdos de cuando Sakura estaba ahí, de cuando ella estaba con el… suspiro y en todo el camino no comento nada…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Entro a la preparatoria con Naruto, sintiendo la mirada de decenas de estudiantes sobre el, sintiendo miradas llenas de respeto, un respeto que sabia que el no provocaba, sino cuando todos se enteraban quien era su hermana mayor… Sakura… desde la secundaria, ella era una especie de leyenda…

.- Buenos días Sasuke-San, Naruto-San

Y como Deja Vu, Sasuke recordó su primer día de secundaria… recordó el haber entrado detrás de Sakura con Naruto y mientras ella se adentraba a la escuela, todos se apartaban del camino, el pasillo se llenaba de inclinaciones, de miradas de respeto, de miedo y de admiración, miradas que Sakura siempre ignoraba…

_.- Buenos días Sakura-San_

_.- Buenos días Uchiha-San_

Siempre se había preguntado que había echo la peli rosa para que todos en la escuela la respetaran y le temieran de esa manera... hasta la fecha nadie quería decírselo... habían rumores... pero eran solo eso... rumores, aunque conociéndola seguramente había sido a costa de alguien y por las malas... ella era experta en eso...

.- ¿Teme? ¿Sasuke estas bien?.- Pregunto Naruto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, ¿Qué si estaba bien?, no lo sabia… ya no…

.- Si, solo me quede pensando.- Contesto por fin, después de unos segundos.

.- Pues deja de pensar y apúrate que tenemos clases con _Kakashi-Sensei, _y ya sabes que recientemente le está dando por ser _puntual_… ¡joder! me pregunto ¿porque? ¿Qué rayos le habrá picado?.

Kakashi… Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en el, siempre había notado el cómo lo miraba cuando estaba en su clase y en más de una ocasión, tenía la sensación de que el quería decirle algo, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía, ¿tendría que ver con Sakura?, ya había escuchado a muchos estudiantes comentar que ellos fueron… _cercanos_, y a pesar de siempre ignorar esos comentarios e ignorar que tipo de cercanía pudieron tener, cualquiera que fuera Sasuke lo odiaba, porque conociendo a Sakura como lo hacia, de seguro no había sido una cercanía puramente inocente.

.- ¡Teme! ¡Maldita sea mueve tu enorme trasero!.- Escucho a Naruto gritar sacándolo de nuevo de sus cavilaciones y en vez de gritarle que se callara como normalmente lo haría, no lo hizo, no se sentía con ánimo para eso, se sentía exasperado por alguna razón, exasperado e incomodo.

.- ¡Teme muévete!.- Volvió a gritar Naruto, tomándolo del saco y tirándolo de este hacia al salón de clases, Sasuke estaba apunto de poner resistencia, pero no lo hizo, así que hiendo jalado contra su voluntad se dispuso a ir a clase….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Las primeras clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente hasta que llego, la clase de música... probablemente la peor de todas, y no porque no le gustara la música, todo lo contrario, le encantaba, en especial la clásica (solía escucharla de niño, ya que a Sakura la escuchaba mucho) y tocar el piano, (y fue también ella quien le enseño a tocar el piano, ante la sorpresa de todos).

Odiaba esa clase por que la daba, Orochimaru, el director de la preparatoria, ahora que la profesora Anko se encontraba discapacitada por su embarazo o parto ya que según decían ya había dado a luz, Orochimaru se había adueñado de la clase.

El hombre se creía Mozart (o tal vez la reencarnación de este) y quería que todos fueran igual que el, si alguien se equivocaba en una nota, se ponía como un demente, y si bien, con el no tenia problemas, a veces por alguna razón sentía que le daba trato especial, y eso era algo que le daba escalofríos.

Exceptuando los molestos regaños que Orochimaru le dio a Suigetsu, curiosamente la clase no paso con mayores inconvenientes, prosperaba a ser tranquila de no ser porque Orochimaru lo miraba demasiado, mas de lo usual.

Más lo pasó por alto, cuando la clase término se levanto deprisa y estuvo a punto de salir del salón, cuando la voz de Orochimaru lo detuvo.

.- Sasuke-Kun has... ¿has sabido algo de tu hermana?.- Le pregunto a Sasuke quien inmediatamente lo miro sorprendido, ¿y a el que jodidos le importaba?.

.- Ah... no, ¿porque?.

.- No, por nada en especial... ¿sabes? antes de que ella se fuera, nosotros fuimos algo, unidos.

.- ¿Algo?

.- No, en realidad, bastante unidos.- Le contesto mirándolo con malicia, le vinieron ganas de vomitar, esa era la mirada de Sakura, sintió asco verla en el, sobre todo por que sabia lo que significaba.

.- Debo irme.-Dijo Sasuke para salir rápidamente del salón de clases.

Y las ganas de llorar regresaron, primero Kakashi y ahora con Orochimaru ¿también? ¿Porque? ¿Por cual motivo?, Sakura no era del tipo de persona que actuaba porque si, ella siempre pensaba antes de actuar, jamás actuaba por instinto ¿acaso ellos le gustaban?, ¡horror!.

A pesar de todo hubo una cosa en especial que el pelinegro no pudo pasar por alto, en muchas ocasiones Sakura no había querido intimar con el, ni pasar tiempo con el, argumentando que estaba cansada o que estaba ocupada, que tenia cosas que hacer… ¿acaso lo que tenia que hacer era acostarse con Orochimaru y Kakashi?.

Imaginando que si, sus ganas de llorar se incrementaron, porque significaba que estuvo con ellos al mismo tiempo que con el. Que efectivamente para ella, el fue un juego.

¿Porque?

Tenía tantas preguntas... y desafortunadamente ninguna respuesta.

Salió de la escuela con rumbo a su hogar, si bien le faltaban algunas clases mas, no tenía ganas de entrar además no creía tener problemas, no eran clases importantes.

En todo el camino, estuvo pensando en ella... en aquellos momentos que compartieron... y lloro, porque la extrañaba mucho, porque a pesar de todo, la amaba demasiado… si bien habían tenido malos momentos también habían tenido muchos buenos.

Al llegar a su casa, se detuvo un momento en la puerta para limpiarse el rostro, tranquilizarse y pensar en una excusa para su repentina aparición a horas de escuela, no se le ocurrió ninguna buena, al diablo improvisaría una.

Entro, y vi algo que sinceramente no esperaba, su madre, su padre e Itachi se encontraban ahí, ¿porque?... lo entendía de su madre pero a esas horas, su padre debería de estar en la empresa e Itachi en la universidad.

Si bien eso llamo su atención, fue leve a comparación de ver los rostros de Mikoto e Itachi, su madre tenia una expresión tensa y una sonrisa forzada, su hermano tenia una expresión de susto que era difícil pasar por alto y en algún momento se pregunto si alguien además de el se había percatado de eso.

Estaba apunto de preguntar cuando la expresión de felicidad de su padre lo hizo entrar en trance y la voz su madre fue la encargada de sacarlo.

.- Cariño ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?.- Escucho la extrañada voz de su madre y la vio acercarse a el aun visiblemente tensa.

.- Ahh... pues no me sentía bien, y pedí permiso para salir antes y ustedes, ¿que hacen aquí?.- Pregunto Sasuke esperando que su madre pasara por alto su pregunta y lo bombardeara con preguntas sobre su salud como normalmente lo haría, mas no paso.

Su madre volteo a ver el rostro de su padre, el no regreso la mirada, seguía mirando hacia la ventana con la felicidad brotándole por los poros.

.- ¿Le dices tu o le digo yo?.- Le pregunto Mikoto a su esposo que no contesto..- Supongo que yo... Bueno Sasuke..._.-Dio un suspiro y solo atino a decir.- _¿adivina quien regresa a casa?

Sasuke empezó a sentir como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y quiso gritar...

.- ... Sakura... _no, no puede ser_... _no podía estar pasando..._

.- Si, la gran prodigio de la familia regresa.- Comento Itachi visiblemente irritado y levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, para después salir de la sala.

Sakura ¿regresaba?... por kami, esto no podía ser bueno...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**1er Capi Up!**... me tarde horrores para subirlo ¿pero, que les pareció? ¿Comentarios?... entre mas mejor…

**Nota:** La Sakura de mi fic, tal como Sasuke la describe es muy mala y realmente van a llegar a odiarla o adorarla, depende de cada uno.

Entre mas reviews, actualizo mas rápido ¿ok?. (Los reviews son motividad para cualquiera que escriba).

Ahora si…

**¿Me regalas un review?** **:3**


	2. Cap Especial: En Familia

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

**EN FAMILIA**

...

Este capitulo se origina 6 años antes del capitulo: La Uchiha prodigio regresa, (osea Sakura tiene 15 años)

…

Si hay algo que le encantaba a Sakura Uchiha, eran las épocas navideñas.

Le encantaba ver al gran e imponente clan Uchiha reunido, como en esos precisos instantes se encontraba en la gran residencia que ella y su familia ocupaban en la zona más exclusiva en Tokio.

¿Y la razón?... no… no era exactamente la que todos pensaban…

Le encantaba las reuniones familiares… _porque era la oportunidad perfecta para sentirse superior_.

Aunque bueno, no era que necesitara una razón… para eso… ya que sabía que lo era.

Pero le encantaba rectificarlo, como en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo.

Levanto un poco su elegante y algo revelador vestido Chanel color negro, para caminar más fácilmente por el enorme salón de reuniones de la mansión Uchiha.

Levanto la mirada y a la primera persona que vio, fue a su madre Mikoto Uchiha... desde que era consciente de sus pensamientos, había pensado que Mikoto no era digna de ser una Uchiha... carecía de carácter... carácter que era vital para un Uchiha... era demasiado dócil, predecible, tonta, y emotiva, su madre serbia solo para ser ama de casa.

Camino abriéndose paso por la habitación, mientas se dirigia a la mesa de las bebidas.

Y mientras lo hacía, a la siguiente persona que vio fue a la sobrina de Mikoto, Konan Hashimoto, si bien ella no era una Uchiha, era la única persona de la familia de Mikoto por la que sentía respeto, a la mente le vino un recuerdo de cuando era niña y Konan le conto su vida, desde entonces ella había sido como su modelo a seguir.

La bella chica sintió la mirada de Sakura en su persona y la volteo a ver con una malicia y lujuria que hizo a la peli rosa estremecer por un momento.

Sonrió con gracia, jamás olvidaría lo que Konan le enseño.

Observo como la peli azul desvió la mirada de ella hacia su novio Nagato Namizake, que curiosamente era el mejor amigo de Sakura.

_.- De nada chicos,_ pensó Sakura.

Pero bueno, ya era momento hablar de los Uchihas... los verdaderos...

Visualizo a su padre, Fugaku Uchiha... el era un gran hombre, al único que verdaderamente amaba y admiraba, además de su abuelo paterno, claro.

Su padre era imponente, determinado, una persona sumamente calculadora y lista, con un gran genio para los negocios, algo que era elemental en un Uchiha.

Pero había un detalle...

Su padre era... sensible hasta cierto punto.

No era frio, como lo era ella.

El tenia un punto débil... su familia, si bien era un hombre frio en los negocios, era un hombre tierno y cariñoso con la familia... bueno, en realidad solo con ella, y medianamente con sus hermanos y Mikoto.

Si bien ella no era de acero, no tenía un punto débil.

Su padre y su abuelo no entraban en esa categoría.

Siguió avanzando por el gran salón y visualizo a uno de sus tíos, el menor de los hermanos de su padre.

Obito Uchiha.

¡Ha!, un gran imbécil si le preguntaban a Sakura.

El era tal vez la decepción más grande del clan Uchiha, o eso decía su abuelo... ya que Obito... era Gay, aunque Sakura no le veía nada de dramatico a eso, debía admitir que si bien los Uchiha crecían con el pensamiento de que eran superiores, y con ideas machistas, la verdad no era muy de machos llegar un día con tu familia y con tu pareja homosexual de la mano.

Para los Uchiha, el que alguien dudara de su sexualidad, era un golpe a su orgullo y por ende una vergüenza.

Rio con burla ante este pensamiento, recordó como su abuelo casi lo había desheredado e incluso pensó en quitarle el apellido, pero por petición de su abuela y de Fugaku, no lo había hecho, aunque como condición, pidió que jamás trajera a su pareja homosexual a ninguna reunión y además exigió que no hubieran escándalos donde se viera involucrado su tan respetado apellido, además de que no quiso verlo en meses y la primera vez que lo vio después de su destape, lo miro con una especie de aborrecimiento y decepción.

Que podía decir sobre él, era más débil e inútil que Mikoto.

Entre ella y Obito no había punto de comparación.

Suspiro, en ese momento se encontraba en medio del gran salón donde se encontraban los machos alfa de la familia, las fieles esposas y los retoños Uchiha, como solía decir su abuelo, que paz descanse.

La nostalgia la invadió... como lo extrañaba.

Era él quien solía organizar esas reuniones...

Sakura siempre había adorado a su abuelo.

Desde que tenía memoria, él solía besarle la frente con gran ternura y darle los mejores concejos que había escuchado... tenía que admitir que lo que era ser un Uchiha perfecto lo había aprendido de él.

Aunque tan bien era consentidor y le daba a lo igual que su padre todo lo que quería.

_.- Y ¿Como esta mi muñequita de cristal favorita?_

_.- ¿Que no soy tu única muñeca de cristal abuelito?_

_.- Eres la única, pero eso no le quita que seas mi favorita_

Siempre había sido la preferida de su abuelo, y tras su muerte había dejado un gran hueco en su pecho.

Y para el desagrado de muchos… una inmensa fortuna.

Porque si, su abuelo había dejado la fortuna familiar a ella... ya que la consideraba el futuro del clan, la prodigio de la familia o eso había dicho en su testamento y en aquella emotiva carta que la había deprimido por días.

A la mente le vino el desagrado de la familia.

_.- ¿Como puede ser posible? ¡Esa escuincla tiene 13 años!_

_.- ¡Ten cuidado a cómo te refieres a mi hija!... ya, fue decisión de nuestro padre dejarle todo a Sakura ¡supéralo!_

_.- ¿Que lo supere? ¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Fugaku?... o lo olvidaba, es tu adorada hijita y ¡claro! en lo que cumple 18 años tu tendrás acceso total a todo el dinero, ¿que conveniente no?_

_.- Eres un idiota Madara_

Sintió una mirada fija en su persona, observo sobre su hombro y vio al responsable de tan penetrante mirada...

El mayor de los hermanos de su padre, Madara Uchiha, su otro tío.

Lo miro observándola fijamente con deseo... o más bien a su pronunciado escote.

Le correspondió la mirada...

Madara... ¿que podría decir sobre él?

Solo que aparentaba ser la personificación perfecta de lo que es ser un Uchiha.

Era cierto que lo encontraba encantador, en un punto de vista enfermizo.

Pero tenía un defecto y ese era... Que se dejaba llevar con una facilidad impresionante.

Además que tenía grandes delirios de grandeza... y lo quería todo sin tener que batallar por ello, ya que creía merecerlo.

Y para la peli rosa ahí acababa el encanto.

Para ella, el querer algo, es no temer hasta donde se podría llegar con tal de conseguirlo.

Es quitar a las personas de tu camino por las buenas o por las malas...

Esa era la diferencia entre ellos dos.

Sakura luchaba por lo que quería sin importar nada, además de que no se la pasaba diciendo que era la mejor... lo demostraba.

Madara era demasiado prepotente y altanero... eso a ella, se le parecía inútil.

Madara se creía un dios encarnado en los negocios.

Y no lo era en lo absoluto.

Pero había algo en lo que efectivamente era un dios... en el sexo.

O eso le hacía pensar ella, porque si, en realidad era muy bueno... pero había estado con mejores, a sus 15 años (y gracias a su cuerpo de chica de 19) podía presumir de ello.

Aunque le parecía increíble que a sus 40 años, el hombre se dejara llevar por sus hormonas... era patético.

Madara le mando una señal, refiriéndose a que salieran para probablemente ir a alguna habitación de la mansión a tener sexo.

Le mando una negativa señalando a su padre, el la miro exasperado, ella solo sonrió sensualmente y siguió avanzando.

Madara creía que la tenia sometida, atrapada... que gran estúpido, aun no se daba cuenta que quien tenía el control en esa relación era ella.

Lo dejaría creer lo que quisiera... no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo... el era vital para su objetivo.

.

Llego a la mesa de las bebidas y a unos cuantos pasos, vio a sus hermanos menores.

Itachi Uchiha, su hermano menor por 2 años.

Su hermano... admitía que si Itachi quisiera, podría ser un prodigio como ella, el chico tenía mucho potencial (aunque no tanto como él quisiera), pero su problema, era que era demasiado rebelde, además de que no le gustaba escuchar concejos, y a esto se le agregaba el echo que Itachi había crecido bajo su sombra y eso siempre lo había repudiado.

El pequeño tonto le tenía envidia y el muy tonto, poseía un complejo de inferioridad.

Y eso en un Uchiha era fracaso seguro.

Esa era diferencia entre ellos dos.

Sakura no envidiaba a nadie... provocaba la envidia en su persona, y no se dejaba llevar por sentimientos tan básicos.

Si ella estuviera en el lugar de su hermano y poseyera el potencial que él tiene, no se pasaría la vida lamentándose e intentando llamar la atención de la manera infantil que Itachi solía hacerlo, le demostraría a todos lo que vale.

.

Y estaba su otro hermano menor pero por 4 años... Sasuke Uchiha.

Rio con una maldad que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

Se comió al pequeño con la mirada.

Sasuke era tan manipulable y dependiente, el nene estaba echado a perder gracias a Mikoto... Sonrió de nuevo... y a pesar de que el niño no valía el esfuerzo, aun así tenia muchos planes para él.

El pequeño sintió la mirada en su persona y al descubrir a quien le pertenecía no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella le giño el ojo, haciendo que el niño bajara el rostro sumamente avergonzado.

.

Y para ella esos eran todos los Uchiha... a excepción de uno que no se encontraba ahí...

El resto, no valía ni la pena nombrarlos.

Se sentó un momento en una silla de una de las mesas hermosamente decoradas intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, y como si de un flash se tratara, vio a aquel chico, que inevitablemente hacia que sintiera preocupación cada vez que lo miraba, al único que consideraba una competencia... un peligro.

Ahí estaba el...

Toby Uchiha, su primo mayor por 3 años y el hijo único de Madara.

Odiaba admitirlo, pase a que ese chico actuaba como un estúpido ante todos, ella lo conocía a la perfección... era un genio y a lo igual que ella le sacaba provecho a eso.

Lo vio acercarse a ella y a lo igual que él puso su mejor póker face.

.- Permíteme esta pieza

.- Vete al demonio Toby.- Se levanto dispuesta a alejarse de el, pero el se lo impidió.

.- No te estoy preguntando.- Respondió cortante y jaló bruscamente hacia el centro del salón donde varias personas se encontraban bailando el muy exquisito vals que sonaba por el elegante salón.

.- ¿Que jodidos quieres Toby?

.- Valla manera de saludar a la familia Sakurita.- Comentó el burlón y sujetándola por su pequeña cintura.

.- No volveré a preguntarte

.- Solo quiero hablar contigo, aclarar algunos puntos.- Sakura levanto su ceja izquierda, mostrando interés.

.- ¿Como cuáles?.

.- No me iré con rodeos, ambos sabemos que la presidencia de las empresas Uchiha está entre tú y yo.- Lo vio venir.

.- ¡Valla!, por fin te hiciste a la idea, ¿y que te hizo cambiar de parecer?.- Preguntó Sakura con una inocencia fingida.

_.- Estúpida.-_ Pensó Toby, la detestaba pero tenía que admitir... había demostrado que era buena, que efectivamente era una prodigio.

.- Eso es lo de menos.- Contesto Toby intentando restarle importancia.

.- ¿Lo de menos?, no lo creo, pero igual me siento alagada que lo aceptaras.

.- No era un alago.

.- No me interesa.

.- Escucha niña.- Empezó seriamente pero sintiendose exasperado.- Te lo voy a poner de la siguiente manera, puede que haigas demostrado que eres buena... pero no es suficiente... yo soy mejor, y la presidencia será mía.

.- Te recuerdo que mi padre es el actual presidente y soy la heredera universal del abuelo.

.- ¿Y? te recuerdo que los **accionistas** tienen que aceptarte, y te recuerdo que mi padre es el vicepresidente y puede apelar si Fugaku te nombra sucesora.

.- _No lo hará.-_ Pensó Sakura con altanería.

.- Mi padre apelara a mi favor.

.- _Si supieras Toby... si supieras._

_.- _Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Madara haga, con que 3 de los 5 accionistas me acepte la apelación de tu padre, si llega a hacerla, será nula.

Toby lo sabía, pero tenía un AS bajo la manga, y sabia que no era momento de revelarla... lo que no sabía es que Sakura también poseía una.

.- Soy mayor que tu.

.- Pero al parecer no más listo.- Dijo con arrogancia referiendose al comentario de el, provocandole a Toby ganas de ahorcarla...- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la edad, recuerda que mi padre es menor que Madara... la razón de porque fue elegido, es porque su esfuerzo fue más grande y si de eso se trata, ten por seguro que seré yo quien tome el control de la compañía... y tu serás solo el vicepresidente, nada más, como tu padre.

.- _Maldita_

Sakura estaba a punto de irse pero Toby la sujetó mas fuerte.

.- ¿Que es lo que harás niña?, Uchihas Corp. es un emporio de casi 5 billones de dólares no una guardería.

Quiso reír con sarcasmo, el muy idiota intentaba ofenderla e intimidarla.

.- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes Toby?... Que estúpido eres... lo que yo quiera hacer con esa compañía, no es asunto tuyo, pero tenlo por seguro... tengo grandes planes, y ninguno de ellos te involucra.

.- ¿Oh Enserio?.-Replicó con sarcasmo.- Yo también tengo grandes plan...- Sakura lo interumpió.

.- Conociéndote como te conozco, esos planes que dices tener son irrealistas y carecientes de sentido... intentas construir un imperio al puro estilo de la torre de babel (*), y eso es ridículo... tu sabes que le paso a esa torre.

Toby por primera vez, rompió su póker face y la miro con odio, esta chica era la única que podía sacarlo de quicio.

.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?... tu a lo igual que tu padre, se creen dioses y no lo son.

.- Yo no me creo un dios.

.- No, pero intentas actuar como uno, y eso te va a llevar al fracaso, eso y el hecho de que subestimas a tus enemigos tal y como lo hiciste conmigo y ya viste de lo que soy capaz, pues te informo... eso no es nada... y si tanto quieres recurrir a la torre de babel como ejemplo, en esta ocasión, te mostrare que soy dios y tú la torre.

Sakura se separo de él y empezó a alejarse, con la intención de ir con Konan y Nagato, pero Toby la sujeto de nuevo, la peli rosa harta volteo a verlo de nuevo.

.- ¡¿Que?

.- Tu tampoco sabes de lo que soy capaz... soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiero, incluso si tengo que matar por ello.- Sakura levanto la ceja con burla y con una muy buena y disimulada impresión.

.- ¿Me estas amenazando Toby?

.- Es una advertencia.

Toby se dio la media vuelta con la intención de retirarse, pero esta vez fue la oji verde quien lo detuvo.

.- ¿Sabes?... esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo... tu adviertes, amenazas e intentas intimidar a gente... yo no, yo no le doy oportunidad a mis enemigos de prepararse... yo solo ataco...- La Uchiha se volteo y quedo a espaldas él.

Toby no se movió, solo escuchaba atentamente.

.- Así que cuando estés a punto de morir sin saber que paso... ahí sabrás que fui yo...porque a lo igual que tu, soy capaz de todo, por conseguir lo que quiero.

Y con eso la chica dio por terminada la conversación, dejándolo a él ligeramente sorprendido.

La observo alejarse... La muy idiota tenia agallas, pero no le servirian por mucho, la hiba a eliminar costara lo que costara.

.

Sakura se sintiendose exasperada, se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo... necesitaba una gran copa de vino.

Una vez que la tuvo, empezó a beberla totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Todo bien?.- Escuchó una voz lejana, a pesar de que había provenido de alguien que estaba a un lado de ella, se sintio tranquila al ver de quien provenía.

.- Ah Nagato...- Suspiro.- Si, todo está bien.

.- ¿Que te dijo?

.- Nada que no me esperara, aunque debo admitir que... ese imbécil tiene una facilidad impresionante de dejarme preocupada.

.- ¿Tan grave fue?

.- Eso es lo de menos... Pain, ese idiota tiene más poder que yo en Akatsuki, debiste haberme dicho que ese imbécil era el prácticamente el dueño.

.- Sakura querida... levantar un imperio criminal requiere mucho dinero... y con el de ambos no era suficiente... no debes de preocuparte, de ser necesario te daré mi porcentaje, si hay alguien a quien le debo lealtad sobre todas las cosas, es a ti... y bueno ¿porqué no te dije?... lo considere innecesario, pensé que era mejor que lo descubrieras tú, ¿que acaso no te gustaba batallar?

.- Pues si pero...

.- Admítelo, te causo un placer enorme descubrirlo tú misma.

_.- Así fue_.- Pensó Sakura, con excitación.

.- Podría descubrirme, algo en mi presiente que sabe que la segunda en el mando de Akatsuki soy yo.

.- No tiene idea... cree que él es el primero, yo el segundo y que el tercero, **vive en corea del sur**, referente a los chicos... Sakura ellos están de nuestro lado.

.- ¿Hablaste con ellos?.

.- No fue necesario... vamos, la mayoría son amigos nuestros y el resto nos son completamente leales... el no podrá hacer nada... somos tu, yo y los gánsters de Akatsuki contra el... relájate, no sabe nada y confía plenamente en mi... sobre que puede descubrirte, no te preocupes, eh tenido cuidado con eso... recuerda lo que dijimos aquel día... tu cubres mi espalda y yo cubro la tuya, así que por ahora preciosa, encárgate de planear algo para deshacernos de el... a mí no se me ocurre nada, que no se te olvide que tu eres el cerebro y yo los músculos.

Se voltearon a ver y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

.- Ya lo veras pequeña diva... ese pendejo no sabrá que lo golpeo.

Volteo a ver a Toby y lo miro tranquilo, confiado... jamás cambiaria aunque lo intentara, ese idiota se creía superior cuando no lo era, ella ya lo había superado en todo sentido, y si... el era igual o tal vez más inteligente que ella... pero Sakura era más lista y mas astuta.

_Y poseía una sed de poder mucho mas grande de la de cualquier Uchiha._

La peli rosa se alejo hasta un lugar donde pudiera ver mejor a todo el clan Uchiha, y cuando llego, sonrió sumamente complacida, haciendo que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran en un 2x3.

Ya podía reiterarlo con facilidad, era superior a cualquiera en esa habitación.

Era la heredera universal Uchiha, sabia secretos... que nadie se imaginaba, y tenía casi todo Akatsuki bajo su dominio, el emporio criminal de gánsters mas rico y temido en Japón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para deshacerce de Toby y tomar el control por completo... eso y tomar dominio de Uchihas Corp.

Se sintió una diosa.

Su abuelo estaría orgulloso.

Sobre esos secretos que sabía, no pensaba revelarlos aun... no era el momento.

.

Por ahora eso quedaría en familia...

...

(*) _La torre de babel fue creada para llegar al cielo, pero dios la destruyó._

**Capítulo especial Up!**, lamento la tardanza, pero había estado ocupada y cuando el capi estaba listo, perdí mi memoria USB donde tenia este capitulo, el que sigue y un fic de digimon :(

Gracias por los reviews, a los que pusieron a esta historia en sus favoritos y a las alertas, muchísimas gracias, prometo que tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, y si la respuesta a este cap es positiva, actualizare mas rápido todavía :)

Debo admitir que no tenia este capi planeado para este fic pero bueno, este cap es clave para el siguiente... en este, se ve un poco, lo que fue la vida, la personalidad, la relación de Sakura con su familia y sus planes, y aun falta mucho por descubrir... ¿opiniones?, ¿comentarios?, ¿dudas?.

Una Probadita del siguiente capitulo: Reavivando Llamas Ciegas

.- _No querido, tu creias saber algo de mi_

_.- Vete al demonio_

_.- ¿Me volverias a rechazar si te dijiera que lo que traigo bajo el saco no es exactamente ropa?_

_._

_.- ¡Crees que puedes volver y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado!_

_.- Por supuesto, pareciera que no me conoces_

.

¿Me regalas un review? :3


End file.
